The Dragon Adventures of Ed Edd & Eddy
by Red dragon 112293
Summary: The Dragons! The Vikings! The... Ed! Ed: HI EVERYBODY! Join Ed Edd & Eddy in there new mis-edventures in the world of How To Train Your Dragon. Oh, but no Jawbreakers. Ed: No jawbreakers? No!


The Dragon Adventures of Ed Edd & Eddy

Background: A normal day in the cul-de-sac of Peach creek. The Ed's are hanging out in the old hot-rod van in the Garbage Dump. The Ed's were bandaging their wounds from another one of their scams gone bad.

Double-d: "You know guys, we should really stop scamming people. It's not healthy."

Eddy: "For once Sockhead, you're right."

Ed/D-d: "Huh?!"

Eddy: "All these beatings makes me realize that the scams aren't worth it."

Ed: "Eddy's brain has turned into mush Double-d."

Eddy: (Smacks the back of Ed's head.) "No Mono-brow, I realize that we shouldn't do this anymore."

Double-d: "What brought this on Eddy?"

Eddy: "I'm just tired of all the beatings and backfired plans. And besides, I'm just-trying to prove that I'm better than my brother."

Ed: "What do you mean Eddy?"

Eddy: "My brother is not my role model. In fact he is just a big bully & a jerk! I made up things about me so I could look cool to you. I'm sorry."

Scene: Ed walks up to Eddy & gave him a big hug!

Ed: "I don't care Eddy, you're the "man with the plan" and my best buddy."

Double-d walks up to Eddy & put his hand on Eddy shoulder and says: "Thank you for telling us the truth Eddy. I'll always be your friend."

Eddy: "Thanks guys. I appreciate it."

Ed broke from the hug & realized that no more scamming equals no more jawbreaker!

Ed: "Uh guys, what do we do now."

Eddy: "Why not make a band now?"

Double-d: "Why a band Eddy?"

Eddy: "You see, I always wanted to make a band when I was little. Become a rock star."

Ed: "Great idea Eddy!"

Double-d: "If Ed's in it. I'm in it. Plus I've got all the equipment in my father's garage."

Eddy: "Great Sockhead! Tomorrow we begin our plan to make a band."

The Next Day

Eddy enters Double-d's garage with a new electric guitar. He see Ed at the drum set and Double-d at the keyboard with the bass guitar leaning on the wall. He looks at the right and sees saxophone trumpet, 3 acoustic guitar & a pair of bongo drums.

Eddy looks behind Double-d & sees a strange mechanical ring & wonders what it's for?

Eddy: "Hey Double-d what's that behind you? And what's it for."

Double-d: "It's a sound amplifier Eddy I built it myself."

Ed: "It look like a space wormhole from one of my comic books!"

Eddy & Double-d ignore Ed's silly comment.

Eddy: "Does it work Double-d?"

Double-d: "Yes Eddy. I've been working on it for some time and I believe it works better then a regular sound system."

Eddy: "Ok. I trust you on this."

Background: While the Eds practice and think about a name for the band they do not notice Sarah watching them. The Eds took a break and Sarah snuck into the garage and went to Double-d's sound system to mess it up.

Sarah: "I know what they're up to & I won't let them do it."

Background: Sarah rerouted wires in the system's panel box. The system begin to hum evilly. Sarah backed away, looking scared. The Ed's came back & saw what was happening. Double-d ran to the system to try to fix it. Ed ran up to Sarah & yelled.

Ed: "What did you do Sarah' Why are you doing this?!"

Sarah: "You guys are a bunch of losers. I know what you're up to!"

Eddy: "You brat! We quit scamming and are trying something new & you ruined it!"

Sarah: "I don't believe you."

Ed pushed Sarah away.

Ed: "You do not know anything about what is going on."

The sound system started to glow & sparks started to fly!

Double-d: "We've got to get out of here! This system is going to blow! Ed grab Sarah & run!"

Eddy: "Pull the plug Double-d! Somebody call the fire department! Run!"

Double-d: "it's not plug in. It has my own energy prototype and it's going to do more then spark in a minute!"

The garage began to shudder & the roof trusses started to crack. Ed grabbed his sister & ran out of the garage with the guys. While running out Eddy got pinned to the ground by a falling ceiling truss, Double-d & Ed see what happened. Ed tells Sarah.

Ed: "Run to Mom & tell her to call 911!"

Ed & Double-d run back to rescued Eddy. The cul-de-sac kids were gathering at a safe distance, curious to see what was happening.

Jimmy: "Jeepers! What is going on?"

Johnny & Plank: "Are the Eds making fireworks?"

Kevin: "I've always enjoyed picking on those guys but I don't want them dead."

Back in the garage a fire has begun Ed & Double-d were coughing & searching for Eddy. They found him & got the truss off of him. Just then a boom roared from the sound system. Emitting a blue vortex that began sucking all the instruments & debris into it. Ed grabbed Double-d & Eddy & tried to get away from the vortex's suction but a beam fell from the ceiling knocking them into its force. They felt themselves being pulled into it. Zap! Then they were gone.

The PD, FD & parents were all there after it occurred. Moms & Dads were sick with worry about their boys.

As they looked at the garage it began to collapse.

It fell in upon itself and Double-d's sound system exploded!

The parents stood by in utter dismay not fully believing what they had just witnessed.

The FD & PD didn't know what to do. It was morbidly quiet except for the sound of Sarah's excited cheers.

Sarah: "They're gone! They're gone! They're finally gone!"

Sarah's Mom looked at her in shock & screamed: "What are you cheering about? You should feel sad that your brother is gone!"

Sarah: "He & his friends are a bunch of losers. They shouldn't have existed on this world."

Sarah's Mom slapped Sarah's face and tells Sarah that she needs mental help. She turns back to face the fire wondering if the boys are ok. . . .

I hope that you enjoy this story. Happy holidays. Read on! Red Dragon 112293


End file.
